


Chapter 3 Part 2

by bookwars



Series: Sanders Hero's [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sander RPF, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: What if Patton had decided to go to work instead of staying home on the anniversary of his attack, and Logan wasn't there.Prompt(Pinterest): Imagine that person A almost walks out in front of a car and Person B pulls them back before they get hit. Person B holds A close as the car passes by while person A is still in shock that they almost got hit.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Hero's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334995
Kudos: 13





	Chapter 3 Part 2

Partners Part 2

Patton’s Verizon

Everyone has good and bad days, usually with a mix of both types spread evenly throughout the course of a year. This included Patton; most days he would wake up and feel that it was going to be a great day. Unfortunately, it was the anniversary of Deceit-. He really still couldn't say what happened without breaking down a little. The universe seemed to decide that it will continue to be a horrible day. He was nearly late for work, running all the way to the station and not noticing that it was raining until he got to the station soaked and without a spare change of clothes. Logan was still at the conference and wouldn’t be back at work until Monday. To top it off, he wasn’t able to go get a new cup of hot chocolate and coffee machine was broken. Though he really didn’t want to head into the lounge where the coffee pot was. Most of the officers that were there were talking about Deceit and his lawyer Sawyer, and how much they looked alike. Just hearing about the villain made Patton feel uneasy. He didn’t need that especially today.

As the day progressed, he felt himself slipping further into the darkest parts of his mind. It got so bad that he couldn’t even focus and was making simple errors that even a rookie wouldn’t make. Swallowing his pride, he began to head to the Captain’s office.

“Hey, Captain. I was-” Patton began to ask.

“Yes, go home.It has been a slow work day anyway. Plus, you and Logan have been working overtime lately.You both deserve a break, so take the day and the weekend. I will call you if we need any back up.”

“Thank you.” Patton said before going to collect his things and head home.

Realizing that he left his wallet at home and it was still raining out, he began is walk home. He didn’t feel the cold wind that bit at everyone else nor notice where he was. If he had,he would have noticed that he was in danger. He didn’t hear the car horn and seeing it speeding toward him with no sign of spotting. The evil thoughts of the day kept overpowering him and his ability to focus. What he did feel, however, was the powerful yank that pulled him back into reality and out of the path of a car. He fell into his savior's embrace and began to feel warm again.

“Patton, Patton. Can you hear me?” his savior voice asked. This slowly brought him out him stupor. He met his savior's eyes; what he saw was Logan’s scared eyes looking back at him. It was then that the full extent of what had happened hit him. Thousands of thoughts went through his head causing him nearly to collapse on the ground. Logan caught his soaking partner and brought him under the terrace.

“Patton, hey, your okay.” Logan repeated over as he held Patton in his arms. Patton was still going through the thoughts that he nearly died. They stood under the terrace protected from the weather for an extended period of time. They ignored everything that was outside the bubble; just focused on each other. When the rain finally stopped, Logan looked down at Patton and saw that he was shaking. It was that moment that Logan decided that Patton need to get warm and fast. He slipped off his jacket and used it to over Patton.

“Let's get out of here.” Logan said.Together they headed to Patton’s place and blocked out the rest of the world.

* * *

Logan’s Verizon

Logan was having a great day so far; the conference ended early so he was able to switch to an earlier flight which he was grateful for. Boss had him the day off along with the weekend, though he may be called in on the weekend. Nothing terrible had happened. Still, he felt that something was wrong and he felt that it had to do with Patton. He didn’t want Patton to be alone today; Thomas had him informed him that this would be a terrible day for Patton but wouldn’t tell him why.

He tried to call Patton his work and personal cell but, it went to voicemail both times. He decided to head to Patton’s apartment. It was chilly out but Logan didn’t feel it due to his jacket. As the minutes passed, the symptoms of a migraine started to appear. Migraines always put him in a terrible mood. Logan almost gave up looking for him. That’s when he spotted Patton and nothing else matters. However, relief only lasted a second. Even from a distance, Logan could tell that he wasn’t in good shape. His partners shoulders were slumped. He kept having near misses with others on the street. Despite Logan call to him multiple times, Patton seemed unable to hear him. Logan started to run to catch up with him before he got himself or someone else hurt.

The next couple seconds nearly gave Logan a heart attack. Patton had stumbled into the road. He stopped in the road and started to look around as if he was just realizing where he was for the first time. A car was speeding towards him with no intention of stopping. Logan was just able to pull Patton out of the way and out of the street.

“Patton, Patton. Can you hear me?” he asked.

This seemed to slowly bring Patton out his stupor. Their eyes met ; what Logan saw was Patton’s scared eyes looking back at him. It was because of this eye contact that he knew that he was going to fall. Logan caught his soaking partner and brought him under the terrace.

“Patton, hey, your okay.” Logan repeated over as he held Patton in his arms.

They stayed under the terrace for a long period of time just holding each other. Logan wished that Patton wasn’t in pain, otherwise this would be the perfect time When the rain finally stopped, Logan decided to take them to Patton’s apartment. They both needed each other and talk about what just happened along with why Patton was acting this way. Noticing that Patton was shaking, he removed his jacket and put it around Patton’s shoulders.

“Let's get out of here.” Logan said.Together they headed to Patton’s place and blocked out the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene/alternative version of chapter 3 of Partners. I argued with myself over what version to post. I end up flipping a coin. Still, I liked this prompt and felt it could only be used for these guys. I also might have few more ideas for this series down the road. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
